Inkjet printers may utilize firing actuators, such as resistor actuators or piezo actuators, on a printhead to selectively eject printing fluid. Delivery of electrical power to the firing actuators sometimes results in parasitic voltage losses which leads to significant variations in the voltage delivered at the firing actuators which may cause unreliable drop ejection. Although the application of over energy to the firing actuators may address such variations in the voltage delivered at the firing actuators, over energy may reduce printer reliability, may create performance limitations and may reduce printer design flexibility.